Of Christmas Time
by Just Lovely
Summary: AU. Of photos and music. She's twirling and he's running. It's Christmas that they always have together.  Snow falls, foggy glass, toes are curled into the couch cushions. It's traditional and ongoing. !Secret Santa for seleneswan.


**Disclaimer:** none [the song lyrics below belong to Vanessa Carlton and her song, _A Thousand Miles_]

_Dedication: _to Selene (seleneswan) because you are an awesome person to talk to and it's the holidays. P.S. Bet you didn't think I got you for the Secret Santa!

Prompts: holiday flavoured bright scarlet red lip gloss/stain, toes buried in between couch cushions, "When I was little, I used to try and shove snow up my nose."

_Of Christmas Time_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

_._

_._

_._

Christmas.

A holiday of get-togethers. Of kisses under the mistletoe. Of giving and receiving. Of laughter and smiles. Of an abundance of friends and family, carding and decoration, buying and wrapping.

_._

_._

_._

Twinkling lights of blue, of green, of white, of red and of pink laced the rooftops of houses, they wove through the thick branches of every fir tree and glimmered against the black night. Lights dotted up and down the streets, shining bright above merry christmas carollers who sang clear notes of hollies and jingle bells, of walking around the Christmas tree and of dancing in winter wonderlands. They stood in a line formation, music notes at the ready and as lips parted, perfect melodies tumbled forth while children in puffy winter coats ran about; their hats over their ears, their scarves looped around their necks and their mittens on their hands.

She smiled up at glittering, falling snow; her hair pink and her eyes green, her lips a rosy pink and her cheeks flushed cold. She snapped a picture and let the camera fall back into place around her neck, the sleek surface thumped against her abdomen as snowflakes got caught in bubblegum pink tresses.

"Sakura, they're ready!" Ino, her blond hair flying yelled as she pointed and positioned people around the scene, clipboard in a leather gloved hand.

Sakura turned her head, a charming smile set on her lips as she made her way over; the camera in her hands on and blinking.

"Alright then. Say 'Merry Christmas'!" a chorus was emitted out and the camera snapped away.

"And that's a wrap people," Ino said as camera stands were put away, boards were removed and the most of personnel left. "Alright, nice job Sak. Dinner?" the blond asked as she clapped the photographer on a lean shoulder.

"Yep, I'll just scan these in first. I'll meet you there pig." Sakura replied absentmindedly, her attention on the flickering of photos that flashed through the camera screen.

The blond rolled her eyes at the childhood nickname, "Don't be late Forehead,"

"Mmmm..." Sakura walked into the project tent and plugged the camera memory clip into the computer, watching as the photos appeared into the memory box, green eyes hastily scanned them; sixty-two in total. She clicked the laptop off and gingerly placed the chip back into the camera.

A sudden song filled the night air, its melody sweet and upbeat.

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_Tonight _

Her optics snapped to the lit up screen of her black cell phone and a small tanned hand grasped the rectangular device.

She slid the phone open and pressed it to her ear. "Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking." her voice was friendly and formal as it ran through the line.

"Sakura." it was a baritone voice, smooth as satin.

A wave of familiarity washed over her, bringing a soft smile to her lips. "Sasuke...what's up?"

"Nothing...you?" he responded slowly and in that time frame, her smile slipped off her visage and there was a torrent of sudden realizations that hit her. Something **was** up, although it sounded good for him but bad for her.

"I just finished a photo shoot; it went rather well, I think."

"That's good..."

Sakura hated how his sentences were left hanging and it was very un-Sasuke like for him to leave it unfinished, she wished he's just spit it out and get it over with. But he was Uchiha Sasuke who took his time, as well as took the world by the storms of his and his band's music.

"Just spit it out," she muttered into the phone, cutting right to the chase.

There was a split second pause as Sasuke hesitated. "I don't think I can get back to Konoha for the holidays."

She nodded her head, as if understanding because she should have. He was a musical artist and she didn't quite compare to all the other fans out there in the rest of Japan. "That's alright." she responded light heartedly, her voice heavy and forced; hiding her inner sadness at the news.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected the conversation to be taken so easily, he hadn't thought she'd be okay with it; and he wondered if she even took their relationship seriously. But all the doubts and sudden surprise was out of his mind when he had a quick thought; his surprise visit would be better taken with her being so accepting. "Are you sure?"

Sakura's brows scrunched in confusion as the cogs in her brain turned. Sasuke never asked questions like that, not the questions that demanded second thinking things because he did things without a second thought or a glance back. "Yes I am. Why?"

"...hn..." and his answer was enough to confirm the suspicion that had formed.

She let her lips turn up in a smile, "I have to go now. Talk to you later?"

"Aa." the line went dead and she ventured out into the first snowfall of December, just two days away from Christmas Day.

_._

_._

_._

The restaurant was high class – that much Sakura could tell with the spotless white tablecloths that draped across every table, the vases of fresh flowers that were at the centre, the hardwood floors, the live entertainment, the service attire of the employees and of course, the building which had three dining floors.

Ino was really wasting no time to flaunt her wealth, Sakura thought placidly as she wound her way through tables and seated herself across the platinum blond who was elegantly sipping her red wine.

"You're paying right?" the rosette asked, her fingers playing around with the wine list on the table,

Ino looked at her with fine brows raised, "Of course Sakura." she rolled sky blue eyes at her friend's doubts, "I'm not rude enough to make you pay for dinner at a high exclusive place like this, that you obviously can't afford."

"How do you make more money than me again?" Sakura asked, referring to her high rank which was for more superior than Ino's assistant status.

"Easy, for one; I make people move for the picture while you usually wander off. Number two; I work other jobs too and for number three; daddy loves me."

"You're a friend and my personal lackey, I kind of have to pay you more, added to that is your constant whining that seems to have more influence than expected."

"But inside, you know you love me." and to that, Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll let you think what you want," she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes before continuing on, "Did you order already pig? Because knowing you and your appetite, you would have done it already."

"Already taken care of forehead. And now onto more pressing matters...is Sasuke coming to visit?"

Sakura peered at the prodding blond through the clear glass of the wine glass as she brought it to her lips.

"He claims he isn't."

"He _claims _he isn't?"

"That is what I said Ino, growing deaf now?"

"I heard you Forehead, I was just confirming and no, I'm not." Ino said, protective although it was all said in good natured fun. "It's just weird, I think."

Sakura rose an eyebrow, a silent urge to continue.

"Everyone else is coming," the blond stated bluntly and even as she heard it, Sakura wasn't as surprised as she thought she'd be.

"So Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Suigetsu?"

"That's everyone, Sakura. You think he's planning a surprise?"

"It's possible." the rosette said contemplatively but there was an uncertainty beneath her words that made Ino feel a sudden sense of overprotectiveness.

"He'd better not be avoiding you." Ino said quietly, serious. "Or I swear to god-"

"I don't believe in god, so lets just leave it at that."

That was all that Sakura let them discuss, no chiding over visits or fussiness over the topic and the blond could see that it was off limits now; neither of them wanted to delve into the mind of one, Uchiha Sasuke or assume the happenings of his mind. They weren't sure if what they found would be pleasant or not.

_._

_._

_._

Morning cane in an onslaught of white flurries and cold air. Sakura sighed and tugged on her winter jacket. It was not a good day to take photos.

The wind was sharp, gusting up dead leaves, strays of brown grass and trembled against the bare branches of trees. Pink hair whipped around her face, her visage rosy from the icy weather of winter as Mother Nature blew snowflakes that made her body tremble in revulsion.

Sakura wasn't surprised when she arrived at the photo shoot site to realize that she was the first one there, it wasn't lucky nor good weather to have everything screwed up by uncertain winds, set up and close up would take triple the usual time and the snaps of the pictures would have to be timed perfectly with all the gusts of wind and falling snow.

And the rosette didn't have that kind of time.

It was eight in the morning and she only had half of her team with everyone who was supposed to be in the shoot there. She let a tired breath out, it would have to start.

"Alright, photo winter shoot for Nefarity Lips is a go" Sakura shouted amongst the whispered chit chats and then suddenly it was silent. "People in the shoot this way, team to set up."

The wind blew in short hard gusts that shook hairs and blew away accessories, green eyes narrowed down as she set the camera into focus. Snow twirled around and stuck to the boards, Sakura let out a groan of frustration and hastily ran a pale hand through pink locks. She gestured to the directer of Nefarity Lips, a quiet suggestion whispered between the two of them and a small satisfied smile bloomed on her lips.

"Change of plans, holiday flavoured bright scarlet red lip stain for this ad. And can someone _please_ get Yamanaka Ino." the rosette hollered and heads turned, eyes lit up in excitement at the new change-to-suit. Sakura's life was made so much easier, finally something she could work with.

"She's on the phone," one of Sakura's scene supervisors murmured quietly, a cellphone in her gloved hand as she offered it to the photographer.

'Thank you' she mouthed and pressed the device to her ear, a hand fingering the focus of her camera. "Ino?"

"Ugh, Sakura. What?"

Her button nose scrunched up at the voice of irritation, "Where are you pig, I kinda need your talent for this shoot."

"At home..."

"...doing what exactly?"

"Movie re-runs," the blond admitted, "While waiting for Kiba."

Something stuck into Sakura's throat at the added comment but she refused to acknowledge it.

"Well can you come down, it's the shoot for Nefarity Lips at the square."

There was a sign of exaltation as the blond mumbled something intangible under her breath. "Fine."

She hung up the phone and Sakura was left with a dead dial tone in her ear and for a moment, she stood there with her pink hair flying into her face and snow sprinkling everywhere as her team stood waiting and the model waited freezing. The subject of Uchiha Sasuke was still bugging at her, causing her nerves to run and her mind to a gear overdrive.

"Everyone take fifteen!" she shouted and they all stood staring at her in bewilderment. "I need Yamanaka for the scene." the rosette added in explanation.

Heads nodded as if understanding the important of the blond's role but none were too satisfied with having to wait out longer than expected in horrid Christmas Eve weather.

_._

_._

_._

The weather wasn't lighting up as much as it should have around mid-day. Snow was still falling, thicker and in heaver waves while the wind blew stronger.

The camera was carefully set on the stand, the focus clear and all positions were present. The Nefarity Lips model was more appropriately dressed in matching red hats and mitts, a green suede coat and perfectly shaped lips glossed in a holiday flavoured scarlet stain. Everything was in position and although the late arriving blond didn't show it; she was quite proud by the simple elegant beauty of her scene co-ordination.

Sakura clicked the camera and snapped the picture; the camera's objective closed in on the bright scarlet gloss and clicked again. She rolled through the film memory and snapped more pictures, the snow was twirling softly now, the wind easing up but still creating gusts of cold frost bite. Her form slumped and she re-placed the cover on the lens.

"It's a wrap people," and she smiled warmly as relieved sighs were let out and hoorays were happily made. Every one of her staff and of Nefarity Lips were geared up for the holiday celebrations, everyone but her and her sorry excuse of a Sasuke-less Christmas.

She walked around the sidewalks covered in thin layers of white snow, her knee high boots creating footsteps of a path as she passed the big Christmas tree in the square – a little ways off from their photo shoot.

Glimmering lights laced the dark green of the fir branches and little red and green baubles hung from the tips of the thick brown arms of the fir tree. There were families of five taking a walk around the square, children dressed in thick hats, wool scarves and padded mittens; their giggles the only sound amongst the silent night. Little boys in puffy coats chased little girls in pink overcoats and white leggings, pushing each other into the snow, shoving snow into their mouths in a fit of cold laughter and icy water.

And Sakura was vaguely reminded of herself all those years ago – when she was a little child in red and green stockings in green overcoats trying to shove snow up her nose – it had been icy cold and the thrill of it had died down as soon as she had choked on too much packed snow in her too small mouth. The rosette was almost tempted to warn the little boys but with a smile quirking her lips up, she left them to their own devices; she hadn't learned until she had done it and with a careless shrug of her shoulders, she smiled with a sudden point of relaxation.

_._

_._

_._

It was night and white flickers shimmered against the black canvas of Christmas Eve's snowfall. Her hair was a wavy curtain that shaded her in pink against the tan leather of her couch. Her toes were buried in between couch cushions – painted green mistletoe and scarlet red – and she stared out through the foggy window as dancing snowflakes glittered.

It was her first Christmas without Sasuke.

Sasuke and his stubbornness and his monotone of no feelings. His smirks and the little gleams in his dark eyes, his sultry voice and god, she really missed him.

She heard the grandfather clock in her living room chime, its rings loud and pronounced in the darkness of the room. Green eyes flickered and stared quietly at the window – full of water condensation and ice shards – she wrapped the big red sweater (a gift from Ino) around her body, the wool smooth and warm against her cold skin. The heat was turned on, high but her body was still cold – whether from the odd surge of shivers or her lack of company that night, she wasn't sure.

Sasuke had always been there with her, the soft presence beside her – his shoulder brushing hers – and his hand, cool and rough, laced with her smooth fingers and they always talked late into the night – about anything and everything. Christmas Eve was always full of their conversations, long and just to fill in their time until the toll of midnight where it was sweet and full of I miss yous and I love yous.

There was a quiet knock on the wooden apartment door as the clock chimed midnight and Sakura snapped out of her stroll through traditional Christmas times.

It was midnight – practically Christmas Day – and someone was knocking on her door.

She brushed pink hair out of her eyes and stood up, feet padded against wooden floors; she opened the door. And slammed it right back. A frown appeared on her lips and she curled back onto the couch; arms wrapped around raised knees and pink hair falling all around her in smooth curls. She was furious, agitated, annoyed but relieved all at the same time.

She heard his knuckles rap against the door again and she buried green eyes, a button nose and a frown into the barrier of her arms. She heard his voice, a low baritone, smooth and velvety.

There was a clicking sound – the key in the lock – and the opening of her door, his shoes against the floor, the soft shut of the wood into the frame and the sudden weight of the cushion beside her. It set the couch on a conclave imbalance and she slipped right into his arms – secure, protective and right.

And she hated how it added to how he made it seem so easy.

"I hate you, you know that." Sakura murmured into his sleeve, her arms around her knees and her head in her arms as he pressed her to him in the cage of his arms.

"Hn," he leaned his chin in cotton candy pink tresses.

"You're a liar and you're mean." she knew she was being childish but she didn't care anymore.

"Aa," he didn't mind her rambling.

"Asshole." she pressed her head into the juncture of his shoulder and his neck.

"Bitch." he responded lightly.

And their insults were I miss yous and I loves yous, only in disguises.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
